


Последний шанс

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он упустил свой последний шанс, но черт возьми, он не собирается позволить Чехову упустить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Train Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813714) by [saintnoname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname). 



Пайк видит приближение этого раньше, чем оно происходит. Джим, как всегда растягивая губы в своей самодовольной ухмылке (но этот свет в его глазах есть только когда рядом находится его молодой навигатор), приближается к Чехову. Он крепко хватает молодого человека, вскрикнувшего от неожиданности, за плечи. Чехов подпрыгивает и чуть не роняет падд, который держит, но улыбается и смеется, когда видит, кто рядом с ним. Пайк улыбается самому себе. Снова быть молодым и глупым.

-Капитан, вы меня напугали!

_-Ты напугал меня!_  
 _-Прости, - говорит Джордж с порога. -Не возражаешь, если я зайду?_

Пайк отбрасывает воспоминания и фокусирует внимание на сцене, которая разыгрывается в другом конце коридора.  
Кирк отпускает Чехова, чтобы в следующее мгновение обнять его одной рукой за плечи.  
-Итак, ты рад убраться с этого булыжника? Не то чтобы я не ценил его красоту; Пайк бы не остановился на планете, которая не была бы прекрасной. Но я счастлив вернуться обратно в капитанское кресло.

Пайк помнит время, когда его точно так же захватывала возможность сидеть в капитанском кресле, но это было до того, как его рефлексы начали замедлятся и появилось изнеможение. Он любит говорить себе, что во всем виновато его короткое пребывание на борту Нарады, но не уверен до конца, что сам в это верит. Иногда он все еще мечтает почувствовать кожу капитанского кресла под собой и власть под кончиками пальцев, почувствовать цель и значимость. Но все это невозможно. Теперь он сидит в другом виде кресла.

Чехов кивает.  
-Я рад, но и напуган тоже.

_-Я так взволнован и напуган, - говорит Джордж, сидя на кровати рядом со своим другом. Он глубоко вздыхает пару раз, прежде, чем продолжить. -Я хочу, чтобы ты был первым, кто услышит об этом. У нас с Вайноной будет ребенок._  
 _Эти слова как-будто бы протыкают грудь Криса сосулькой._  
 _-Поздравляю, - говорит он, заставляя себя улыбнуться, в надежде, что выглядит веселее, чем на самом деле чувствует себя._  
 _Джордж закрывает лицо ладонями._  
 _-Нет, ты не понимаешь. Ее родители убьют меня, если ребенок родиться не в браке - что просто нелепо, учитывая, что мы оба - взрослые офицеры Звездного Флота, вполне способные сами о себе позаботиться. Я думаю, они просто старомодны.- он заставляет себя рассмеяться. -Но, в любом случае, это так. - Он поворачивается к своему другу. - Я не хочу ее потерять, Крис._

-Напуган? Чем напуган?  
-Ну, я всегда нервничаю перед миссиями. Во время тренировок в Академии я никогда не задумывался о таких вещах, как смерть во время миссий. Вместо этого я сосредотачивался на учебе, чтобы знать, что делать в чрезвычайных ситуациях, и всегда считал, что если что-нибудь случиться, я смогу сохранить спокойствие и вспомнить, что надо делать. То, что нас почти затянуло в черную дыру изменило это. Но страх - это хорошо, я думаю. Он заставляет меня думать быстрее, быстрее действовать.  
-Что ж, тогда все в порядке... я полагаю. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было страшно.  
-Не волнуйтесь. Нет ничего такого, с чем я не смог бы справиться.  
-Ну хорошо.

Джордж Кирк никогда не думал, что умрет на звездолете, кроме разве что последних двадцати минут своей жизни, или около того. О, конечно, он признавал такую возможность (ни один Офицер Звездного Флота этого не отрицал), но мысли о том, что это на самом деле с ним случится никогда не приходила ему в голову.  
"Было ли тебе страшно", - задумался Пайк в миллионный раз, - "или же ты просто делал то, чему тебя научили?"

Чехов улыбается недоверию в тоне Джима.  
-Капитан, правда. Я буду в порядке.

_Джордж увидел выражение лица друга и попытался улыбнуться. -Эй,- сказал он утешительно. -Я буду в порядке. Я просто нервничаю из-за всего этого._  
 _-Что ты собираешься делать?_  
 _Джордж посмотрел в пустые глаза Криса._  
 _-Единственную вещь, которую могу. Я собираюсь попросить ее выйти за меня._

-Лучше бы это действительно было так, - отвечает Кирк. -Я не хочу, чтобы один из лучших офицеров на моем корабле согнулся под давлением. - Он чуть сжимает плечо Чехова и отпускает его. - Увидимся сегодня вечером на ужине.  
-Хорошо, капитан.

Чехов смотрит, как Джим уходит, с немного большей тоской во взгляде, чем должно быть у офицера при взгляде на капитана. Ситуация была бы нелепой, не будь она так чертовски знакома.

Но было время, когда его волосы еще не были седыми, а морщины не оставили своих следов вокруг его глаз, время, когда он мог ходить, и когда он был таким же переполненным энтузиазмом энсином, как Чехов сейчас, и тогда Пайк знал, что это была любовь.

Так что он подъезжает к энсину и вежливо приветствует его.  
-Пайк! - восклицает приятно удивленный Чехов. -Как вы?  
Пайк легко улыбается.  
-Хорошо. Энсин, есть кое-что, что мне надо с вами обсудить.

Он упустил свой последний шанс, но черт возьми, он не собирается позволить Чехову упустить его.

Чехов ждет, пока Пайк начнет говорить.  
-Ты любишь его, не так ли?  
-Сэр?  
-Ты любишь его; я знаю, что это так.  
-Люблю кого, сэр?  
-Кирка. Джима.  
-Я... сэр, он старший офицер. Ничего не будет. Даже если бы что-то могло случиться между нами это было бы не...  
Пайк поднимает руки, заставляя его замолчать.  
-Я знаю. Просто выслушай меня. - он вздыхает и трясет головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, прежде, чем продолжить. - Однажды я был влюблен. Как ты. И, как ты, я был молодым энсином, влюбленным в старшего офицера. Я никогда не пытался ничего сделать, вероятно по той же причине, что и ты. Так что, в итоге, он женился и стал отцом двоих детей... один из них - человек, в которого ты влюблен.  
-Вы были влюблены в отца Джима? - неверие превращается в сочувствие, когда он вспоминает, что отец Джима мертв. -Ох, сэр. Мне очень жаль.  
-Спасибо. Все в порядке. Но вот в чем суть: у нас могло бы что-то получиться. Я знаю, что он тоже любил меня, но я никогда ничего не делал. У тебя с Джимом тоже может быть что-то, если ты что-нибудь для этого сделаешь. Парень без ума от тебя; я никогда не видел его таким с кем-либо еще. Все что тебе надо сделать - это спросить, и он будет твоим.  
-Но правила...  
-Нахер правила, и нахер мнение всех остальных. Просто сделай то, что кажется тебе правильным.  
Чехов немного краснеет, услышав такие слова из уст такого уважаемого человека, но его совет попал прямо в яблочко. Он кивает и поворачивается.  
-Да. Да, вы правы. Я должен сказать ему.  
-Так иди. Сделай это. Сейчас, пока еще не стало слишком поздно.  
-Да, сэр. - Чехов выключает свой падд, и убегает в направлении, куда ушел Джим.

 

 

#

 

 

Кирк и Чехов кажутся абсолютно счастливыми во время ужина; они говорят громче, чем обычно и смеются, и прикасаются друг к другу чаще, чем обычно, сияя ярче, чем парочка звезд. И только Пайк догадывается о причине их эйфории.

Пайк вылавливает Чехова внизу после ужина.  
-Итак, ты сказал ему?  
Парень расплывается в улыбке.  
-Да. И он тоже меня любит. - он легко смеется. - Я никогда не был так счастлив.  
Пайк тоже улыбается.  
\- Я же тебе говорил.  
Чехов кивает.

Кирк появился в другом конце коридора.  
-Вот ты где! Я уже все обыскал! О, привет, Пайк, - добавляет он. -Пойдем, Павел! Нам уже пора уезжать!  
-Иду! - он поворачивается обратно к мужчине в кресле. -Спасибо, сэр.  
-Не за что. Ох, и Чехов? Я больше не офицер, так что ты можешь звать меня Крисом.  
-Да, Крис. До свидания.  
Пайк смеется.  
-Иди уже!  
-Хорошо! - Чехов подбегает к своему возлюбленному, и они оба заворачивают за угол, обняв друг друга за талии.

Когда он смотрит, как они уходят, то просто не может не увидеть себя и Джорджа. Он улыбается и задумывается, как бы отреагировал Джордж, если бы узнал, что Крис поиграл в сваху для его сына. А потом решает, что Джордж был бы счастлив, что его сын нашел свою любовь, и не важно, как именно это произошло.  



End file.
